Itadon
The Itadon are a race of weasel yokai/monsters best known from their subspecies Kamaitadon. Appearance The Itadon resemble large weasels, as tall as a human when they rear on their hind legs. Kamaitadon is a massive, kaiju-sized weasel with prickly gray fur akin to a hedgehog's spines. All four of its paws are curved, similar to a chameleon's foot and a monkey's hand, and each carries a crescent blade. History The Itadon are a race of yokai that have lived in forests throughout the world for millennia. Their interactions with humans are quite rare, and mainly consist of trickery and thievery. In the early days of humanity, when they began to cut down trees to build houses, some Itadon proposed that they attack the humans before more of their homes were destroyed. Refusing to expose their race, the species' leaders exiled the group to the darkest, most distant corner of Japan. However, the vengeful Itadon adapted to this environment, and the Minus Energy they generated along with the innate minus energy of the area gradually mutated them into kaiju. The Kamaitadon were born, and with that power, they rampaged through Japan, leaving slash marks everywhere. Eventually, the Kamaitadon were corralled and most of them killed by a Giant of Light. Since then, the natural Itadon have continued their tricks, while the Kamaitadon have gradually repopulated as natural kaiju. Their sentience is completely gone, leaving them mere monsters, and the true Itadon view them with shame. Forms - Kamaitadon= Kamaitadon An evolved subspecies of Itadon, this type has become a full-fledged kaiju, becoming a deadly fighter and skilled predator at the cost of intelligence and sapience. While still having magical abilities, it mainly utilizes the four blades it carries. Stats * Height: 49 m * Weight: 55,000 t Powers and Abilities * Crescent Kama: Kamaitadon carries small, crescent-shaped blades in all four of its paws. They are very sharp, being able to cut through a building. They can also be thrown if need be. ** Kamaita Slash: Using its Crescent Kama, Kamaitadon can generate one or more large crescent energy slashes which electrocute the opponent. These are the basis for Jugglus Juggler's Crescent Moon Shockwave. * Prickly Fur: Kamaitadon's fur is covered in hedgehog-like spines which are sharp enough to repel attackers and provide it with extra protection. * Agility: Being a limber, flexible kaiju, Kamaitadon has great speed and agility. * Dexterous Limbs: Not only can it brandish its Crescent Kama, Kamaitadon's hands are capable of grasping giant trees and buildings like a chameleon or monkey. ** Climbing Ability: Kamaitadon is capable of climbing mountains, walls and other flat surfaces, often by using its Crescent Kama as climbing hooks. * Spin Attack: Kamaitadon can spin at high speeds to deliver a rolling or ramming attack. * Kamaitornado: By spinning rapidly, Kamaitadon can generate a tornado and use it to fly around. ** Final Trick: Kamaitadon throws its four Crescent Kamas into the tornado and spins it more rapidly than before, shredding anything the tornado touches in a vortex of blades. }} Trivia * Originally, my Kamaitadon was to go in the Kamaitadon page Zhu made, but after learning that the Kamaitachi is actually a subspecies of another yokai, I decided to make the race its own page for my continuity. ** People now end up having to choose between Zhu's Kamaitadon and mine, since both are free-to-use. * I intentionally didn't give it super speed due to Em's Supersonic Kamaitadon being a thing. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Fan Kaijin Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kamaitadon Variations Category:Ultrawoman Hex